Their Christmas
by dreamerwithwings
Summary: As usual,they are bored. But,what if they escape like normal teenagers? Excited for the night,hungry for love.What will happen when they cross the line?


The Big Christmas party was two different families were together and had a great were different songs from all over the world,gorgeous Christmas tree and shining lights. Each person was enjoying this wonderful ,not for our teenagers: Li Xiao Chun and Emil Steilsson.

They were one of the youngest people Xiao`s brother,Im Yong Soo was part of the "young-teenage trio" . But,while Yong Soo was little busy,talking with Alfred,our boys were just hanging were place was too loud and big for weren`t from those people,who liked the big Xiao preferred the clubs in his Homeland,the atmosphere of the bar,the dancing floor shaking from those dancing just wanted to take Emil from this loud place and to go to the nearest club or something else.

As for Emil,he didn`t mind this just tried to make himself as enjoying it as the others. Being young and bored was just wished something interesting to only so sit on one table,watching how the others are enjoying the Christmas night. He didn`t think about going on other places or just escape.

" Hey,Emil,dude! Want some drink? ~ You look ya okay? " asked Alfred,holding one glass of wine in his left hand,while holding Yong Soo by the shoulder with his other hand.

"Ahh,No,thanks. I am fine." added Emil,just moving his empty glass thinking how to start a conversation with the American,one bottle of fresh opened wine got closed to his glass,putting some in it. It was Li Xiao doing looked at the surprised Icelander and nodded twice.

" Drink some,it`s good." these were the only words Li Xiao could say.

"..Uh,Takk." after thanking him,Emil took some sips from ,it was good! But wait,he was only a he drink too much,maybe he could have knows what could happen.

After taking more sips and drinking a whole glass,Emil ,he didn`t get felt little warm and ,not was good! Really good for teenager!

While watching the whole hall fulling with dances and voices of different conversations,moving a bit closer,Li Xiao moved to Emil.

" Want to go somewhere else? It`s Christmas,maybe some places will be still open."

Emil just couldn`t answer this question in other it will be a good idea? He never went to other places with his friend,so it could be cool. Both of them stand up,looking had to escape from their ,first step. Both of them walked slowly,taking their jackets and putting them walking to the exit door..Oh,what was that?

Li Xiao stopped and saw his brother and Alfred,just talking was two little birds started flirting with each Cantonese just whistle at them,clapping. Emil sighed and apologized at pull his friend and walked off.

It was cold lights were covering the center of the were still buying presents and of them were couple,having their wonderful were young people,going to restaurants or other places. For Li Xiao and Emil was of them had

money and just because they didn`t have house in this city,they went to one ,there were some rooms,which weren`t just needed to stay for this and the next they left their things in the hotel room,Emil sat on the looked from the window the was beautiful.

" I am glad we took this room."

" It`s has everything we ..I am interested in something." Li Xiao added,while looking around.

" Hm? And what`s that? "

" How are we going to sleep..on one bed?"

"…..W..What?! " Emil just realized they took a room with only one bed! Now,what should they do?

For some minutes,they stared at each .Where were Alfred and Yong Soo when they needed them?

"..You..didn`t tell to nobody..right? " suddenly,Li Xiao asked the other.

"..The relationship?..No,I didn`t."

Yes, they were together since last ,they didn`t tell to no relationship had to be in secret for some their families are in the they weren`t showing it,but they really loved each just preferred showing it in Xiao walked to the Icelander,sitting next to him.

"..Now,if you want..we can go to one close club and have fun time.I don`t want to see you upset or on." he smiled and took his hand. Emil looked at wasn`t sure what to do. If he agrees,he would have,perhaps,nice time with not,he could make Li Xiao sad.

'' Alright,let's go..It will be cool."

After half an hour walking,they finally got in front one was really big one! This was Emil's first thought. They entered the place and stopped. The club was full with people who were dancing. The colorful lights were all around the hall. Only with some looks,Emil was amazed. This place was cool. Li Xiao,bravely,took his hand and walked to the bar. They took some seats and the Cantonese started one friendly conversation with the waiter. It looked like they were good friends. Of course, Li Xiao ordered some drinks. Emil wasn't surprised when the other teen was acting. He was feeling in his own world,in his place. He felt free and good. The Icelander got that from the first time.

" Is this him,Li?"

" Yeah. "

" He's 're lucky boy. "

" Woah, time hearing these words from you,man. "

This was the only thing Emil's ear could catch from the conversation. He didn't care so much. Once he drank his glass, he felt strange. The teen didn't realize he drank one glass of maybe hard alcohol. Somehow,he handle it.

" Come on, 's…dance! " Li Xiao took the teen's hand,fastly moving to the dance floor. Both of them were tipsy and they know it very cared right now,it was time to have some fun!

The songs were changing and changing. The teens started dancing with normal pace. They had some free space between each ,Li Xiao changed this by pulling Emil closely,wrapping hand around his waist. They got closer and continued dancing. The songs were becoming more passionate and same was with the boys' moves. After one long,good and full with passion dance ended, both of them stared at each other. After some minutes,they smirked. Li Xiao and Emil walked to their seats, paid for the drinks and took their jackets,walking off.

" That was amazing.."

"You think so? "

" Oh yes. "

They weren't awkward with each other anymore. They just got excited and suddenly,laughed. But,something was going to happen. Li Xiao wanted to make another step in the "love" . More than just a kiss or a hug.


End file.
